


"Quiet" Afternoon

by i_finally_have_an_ao3_account



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Trifecta, bc i guess i am actually determined to have these tags in every single one of my fics lol, pls just take this from me these idiots won't leave me alone until i post something about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account/pseuds/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account
Summary: “Takafumi,” Kirishima says suddenly, “I wanna fuck.”“Hah?!?” becausewhat?Yokozawa just wanted to read his book.
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	"Quiet" Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year i'm starting off 2020 with this ficlet bc the image that would _not_ leave my mind until i wrote it down and posted it. this is the decade of unashamed gay shit, my dudes (•̀ᴗ•́)ง
> 
> un-beta'd and i apologize bc if there's any errors that's 100% on me ~~this thing isn't even 300 words, man how could that happen???~~

They’re lounging on the couch—Yokozawa on one end, catching up on a novel he’d been meaning to read, and Kirishima on the other end, feet sprawled across Yokozawa’s lap while he fiddled with his phone. Yokozawa wanted to spend a quiet afternoon relaxing since Hiyo was out with Yuki, and though Kirishima argued with him about going out for a date, Yokozawa won in the end.

Or so he thought, because this goes out the window once Yokozawa is about three pages into his book.

“Takafumi,” Kirishima says suddenly, “I wanna fuck.”

“ _Hah?!?_ ” because _what?_

Kirishima shifts, crawling across the couch to close the space between them. He tugs on the collar of Yokozawa’s shirt, pulling him in roughly for a messy kiss.

“ _You—!_ ” Yokozawa tries to get a word in edgewise but Kirishima’s lips keeps sealing over his own. “Do you— _mmf!_ —not have any tact?!”

Kirishima pauses just long enough for him to say, almost startlingly clear, “Plenty,” before attacking Yokozawa yet again.

Yokozawa drops the book he was reading onto the floor with a _thunk_ , unable to stop himself from going along with Kirishima’s whim. Kirishima begins to maneuver them around until he’s on top of Yokozawa, and Yokozawa reluctantly lets him, easing back into the sofa as a pleasant heat simmers in his stomach.

“You could at least have a little finesse about it…” he grumbles as Kirishima kisses down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt in the process.

Kirishima looks up to shoot him a lopsided grin. “So you want me to woo you, Takafumi?” he asks charmingly, like the little shit he is, so Yokozawa just pulls him back up for another kiss.

There are much better things Kirishima could be doing with his mouth than mocking him right now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos give me energy for the new decade and comments will be given pudding ♥♥♥


End file.
